This invention relates to a digital display circuit for a photographic exposure meter.
Ammeters have previously been employed as output indicators in prior art photographic expsoure meters. Such ammeters have a slow response time, however, are prone to mechanical vibration damage, and occupy a relatively large space. In order to overcome these difficulties, a number of digital output displays for exposure meters have been developed. However, these conventional digital display type exposure meters suffer from the disadvantage that the manufacturing cost is relatively high because the implementing circuits are intricate and complex. A more detailed development of the prior art will be presented below, with specific reference to FIGS. 2 and 3.